


sweet creature

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [29]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The smell of bread and coffee filled the air of Kahei’s favorite bakery.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: the quaren-fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	sweet creature

The smell of bread and coffee filled the air of Kahei’s favorite bakery, and Jiwoo - the ever-present cashier, apprentice baker, and Kahei’s girlfriend to boot - waved at her, smiling like it wasn’t seven in the morning and the dark circles under her eyes weren’t more pronunciated than ever.

That wasn’t a problem; the bags under Kahei’s eyes were a shade of purple so dark it was black. Maybe she shouldn’t have spent so long on that commission last night, but she needed the money. Jiwoo's birthday was coming, after all, and there was rent, and...

It was a problem for later, though. Kahei was sure she’d be able to sneak down a nap later, in-between classes.

Jiwoo gave her the biggest coffee cup they had available and this little bread thing, delicate and with a caramel drizzle on top. For a long second, Kahei feared it would disintegrate if she breathed on it too hard. Maybe Kahei herself would, but she chalked that as a symptom of the lack of sleep.

“What’s that?” She asked, sipping on her coffee, leaning into the glass case. There wasn’t anyone else at the shop; it was too early for that, and the usual gaggle of old ladies would only come in in fifteen minutes, so they had some time for themselves.

Jiwoo beamed, proud of her creation. She looked adorable, puffing up her cheeks with pride.

“It’s sweet bread with caramel inside. I made it earlier today.” She leaned over the balcon, kissed Kahei for a brief moment, and then launched into a technical explanation of everything she did so it would become what Kahei was slowly eating, sweetening her too bitter coffee.

Jiwoo looked so cute with her eyes shining, explaining the intricacies of yeast rising to make the bread as fluffy as possible: to her, it was a science. Kahei, a simple art major and supportive, who understood maybe _three_ every ten words of Jiwoo’s bread rants, did not mind listening in; she loved to see her girlfriend so excited over something.

Kahei finished eating, and Jiwoo’s eyes shone, waiting patiently for the review.

“It’s good.” She decided, and Jiwoo’s smile could’ve made the sun look bleak. “I like what you did with the caramel. Really adds in to the whole breakfast on the go experience.”

Jiwoo kissed her gently, and put a strand of Kahei’s hair away from her face when they separated.

“You’re going to be late for class.” Jiwoo chided gently, and Kahei glanced at her watch. Biting back a curse, she kissed Jiwoo one last time before booking it, lest she miss her bus, her girlfriend’s laugh ringing on her ears as she left in a hurry.


End file.
